dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mercy
Mercy is the thirty-fifth episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Kiseki o Okose! Supa Saiya-jin Son Gohan" (奇跡を起こせ! スーパーサイヤ人孫悟飯). The episode first aired on February 7, 1990. Its original air date was May 24th, 1997. Summary Korin continues to give Bulma directions to the battlefield. Desperate for news as to whether Gohan is still alive or not, Chi-Chi begins to threaten Korin, as Master Roshi tells them both to stop. Vegeta begins to gather energy to remove Gohan's tail. Before he can do it, however, Yajirobe cuts into Vegeta's armor across the back with his sword. Vegeta is injured further, and falls to the ground. Yajirobe stands gloating over his fallen opponent, but Vegeta rises again and starts walking toward him. Unable to connect with his sword a second time, Yajirobe tries to apologize to Vegeta, saying his words were meant as a joke. Angry at Yajirobe for having injured him, Vegeta starts beating him up over and over again. Goku sees this distraction as an opportunity. In a last-ditch strategy, he instructs a dazed Gohan to look up at the Blutz wave. Gohan does, and begins his transformation into a Great Ape. A panicked Vegeta tries to prevent the transformation but to no avail, and Gohan begins to wreck havok. Being half-human, Gohan is slightly more easily reasoned with as a Great Ape than Goku, and with Krillin and Yajirobe cheering him on, he directs his attacks toward Vegeta. Vegeta focuses all his power into staying clear of Gohan long enough to figure out a way to cut off his tail. None of his efforts even slow Gohan down, however, he finds a chance to remove Gohan's tail with one of his own Destructo Disk. Vegeta fails to get clear of the falling Gohan as he slowly returns to normal, and is crushed under Gohan's massive body. This last blow being more than he could deal with, Vegeta activates his space pod to retrieve him using a small remote control device. In the ruins of East City, a number of radiation-suited investigators are gathered around Vegeta and Nappa's space pods, the only things left in the city, when Vegeta's pod becomes active and flies away. Krillin sees it approaching and realizes Vegeta is trying to get away. Crawling towards the pod, Vegeta is angered for letting himself be defeated so badly. Visibly limping, Krillin moves in to eliminate Vegeta with Yajirobe's sword. From his planet, King Kai praises Goku and the others for fighting so valiantly against the evil Saiyans, but makes a remark about them not defeating the worst evil of all. Barely able to move, Vegeta is unable to defend himself against Krillin's attack. However, a telepathic plea from Goku stops Krillin just short of Vegeta's face. As Vegeta pulls himself inside the pod, Krillin and Goku argue over the wisdom of letting him go. Krillin hopes Goku isn't thinking Vegeta's heart will soften if he is shown mercy, the way it worked with Piccolo. Goku agrees that it won't be the case with Vegeta, but says that seeing him so close to death makes him think what a waste taking his life away would be. Besides, Vegeta is the strongest opponent Goku has ever faced, and after some recovery and more training, his own Saiyan blood will yearn for a rematch. Krillin feels he owes it to Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo to avenge their deaths, but reluctantly allows Vegeta to go, saying that he hopes Goku is right about this decision. Watching over the conversation, King Kai also hopes that Goku is right. Swearing revenge, Vegeta closes the pod and blasts off into space. Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z